


Trick or Trap

by katty_tpose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, lots of implied characters and stuff, only thing you have to worry about is who's out to get them :), technically has an "oc" as the pov but who they are is unimportant, vagueness is IN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: It has those manic, haunted eyes — I mean, it's not the most surprising thing in the world, since it's a Halloween animatronic, it's supposed to be at least a little creepy, but it's so realistic, it couldn't have been intentional, considering Fazbear Entertainment doesn't do anything right.Its eyes dart over to me.
Kudos: 6





	Trick or Trap

**Author's Note:**

> some context before you start reading what you came for: 
> 
> i wrote this for a (halloween) challenge over on FNaF Amino. the goal was to take a character and "spookify" it, like how Bonnie, Chica, the Puppet, Mangle, etc... were in the FNaF 4 halloween update — and then make a writing post incorporating them into it somehow. 
> 
> for my entry, i took the character Spring Bonnie and "spookified" him.
> 
> as mentioned in the notes, the identity of the main character's POV here is unimportant. all you need to know about them is that i wrote them with the image of a young teenage girl in mind (think somewhere along the lines of 12-15), and they are not gonna have a fun time. 
> 
> i wrote this around mid-October, and forgot to post it here until now. i'll try and be better about remembering to post works here.

_October 31st, 1987_

I don't like the way it stares at me. 

It has those manic, haunted eyes — I mean, it's not the most surprising thing in the world, since it's a Halloween animatronic, it's supposed to be at least a little creepy, but it's so realistic, it couldn't have been intentional, considering Fazbear Entertainment doesn't do anything right.

I can hear my heart beating.

So, because of _course_ my luck is comparable to that of lighting managing to strike a Chihuahua, its eyes dart over to me. I wouldn't be making a deal about it if it only looked at me for a second or two, but its glassy eyes travelled back to me, and now it's looking at me intently.

Shit.

Its grin looks even creepier now and a pit feels like it's forming in the bottom of my stomach. Is this what all the adults feel like whenever any of the animatronics just so happen to look them in the eye? I'm really thinking the conspiracy theory going around about them being haunted isn't such a conspiracy theory anymore.

It's still staring at me. The Halloween vibe and decorations of the establishment itself aren't making things any better, really.

Now would probably be a good time to try and pass off as an invited birthday guest so I don't have to feel like a prey by myself. Hurrah for meat shields!

I grab my belongings (which in this case luckily only consist of my bag and wallet, thanks, Mom) with the force of a cat swiping a mouse to eat it alive — except I'm really not in the mood to eat anything with that... thing around. I'd probably develop bulimia just eating with the knowledge that it's watching me.

Time to flee. Stuffing my wallet into my bag, I speedwalk — no running allowed, or something like that, I'm not in the mood to get yelled at — before I hear footsteps, or maybe that's just my blood pumping, or maybe my heart finally ditched and I'm hearing it beating away—

"What's a young lady like you doing by yourself?"

Apparently it's all of the above, because I feel my heart racing faster and a firm grip on my arm. I slowly turn my head to face it.

It looks more disturbing up close, and I can hear its breathing, or maybe that's my own, but either way, a feeling of dread and claustrophobia fill my head, and I'm not sure if I'm breathing, maybe this is purgatory or maybe it's hell.

It blinks, and I realize it — he, there's a person behind the mask, and I don't know if that makes me relieved to know the animatronics here aren't haunted or genuinely frightened because of how intent he's been looking at me, something that couldn't be explained away with "weird, glitchy robot" — it's still waiting for a response from me. I force the words out of my mouth, and I think I sound relatively sane and sound.

"Trying to find my mom and brother, he's having a birthday party here," which is complete bullshit from me, I don't even have a brother, but it's hopefully enough to—

It doesn't seem like it's convinced.

My teacher said I was the person who would think "my dog ate my homework" was a legitimate excuse, so I guess it's no wonder why it doesn't look like it's working, but I just wanna get out of here. I should've just went trick-or-treating instead.

It finally says something after a long pause of thinking about god-knows-what. "I don't seem to recall any mother or brother looking like you. But! Why don't you ditch them anyways to come with the other children? No child like you should look so miserable on the greatest day of the year!"

Yeah, no. I try to pull my arm away, but shit, the man behind the mask definitely isn't a broke college student with the way it's gripping my arm in some sort of arm equivalent of a choke hold.

"It's a requirement for you to come."

Is that a thing? Do they do that? When will he let go of my arm please it hurts like a chainsaw just let go—

"That settles that. Let's go! Follow me."

Its grip loosens thank god

But it's not letting go. I want to go, get out of here, please, but it's pulling me along.

"Let's go. Follow me."

Its hold on my arm tightens warningly, and I really have no choice but to go along, since I like having my arm bruise-less and blood circulating.

Who knows. Maybe it really does have candy.

**Author's Note:**

> notes on how i could've improved this are appreciated. i don't usually do first-person narration, so advice on that would be helpful.


End file.
